


falling for you

by ignisgayentia



Series: ari's promnis halloween week 2k19 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Haunted Houses, IGNIS IS SO CHARMING, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompto's birthday, Pumpkin carving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all that cute shit, fall festival, halloween carnival, promnis go into a haunted house, the gang dresses up for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Sure, Prompto’s not dumb enough to consider this anactual date. Ignis wouldn’t date Prompto if he was the last person on Eos, probably, but one-on-one time is good. It’sgreat. Prompto can work with that --especiallyon his birthday,especiallynuzzled up cheek-to-cheek in a haunted house with the world’s most handsome dude. Nothing couldtotallygo wrong there.FFXV Halloween WeekDay One:Prompto’s birthday, Fall Festival, Spending the holiday with found familyPromnis Halloween WeekendDay One:Halloween Carnival





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROMPTO here have a spectacled long-legged boyfriend
> 
> anyway, this is day 1 of halloween week down! these prompts are all gonna be promnis, so i thought i'd combine prompts with the promnis halloween weekend as well, so i'll be posting to both collections for a few days <33
> 
> i wrote all of these pretty much all at the same time, so i hope you enjoy! PROMNIS GAY
> 
> (also i suck at titles so haha at my pun title HA. HA.)

It’s no secret that Prompto loves everything about October -- his birthday falls on the month, not to mention his absolute  _ adoration _ for all things Halloween. The temperature is always so perfect -- not too warm, not too cold, the decorations with pumpkins and pretty leaves always leave him so excited to celebrate. Don’t even get him  _ started _ on the food -- pumpkin and nutmeg drinks and treats, ciders, and everything else.

Aside from all of that, this would be the first time he’d be spending his birthday as an adult. He can do  _ anything _ he wants, and what he wants most of all is what he loves to do  _ every _ year. 

The Insomnia Halloween Festival was always one of Prompto’s favorite things to do as a kid, but the only problem was that he’d never really had many friends to go with. His family would go once in a while with him in his youth, but now that he’s older, they’re far too busy for that sort of thing. Now that he’s met Noctis, however, the notion of attending the festival he loves so much isn’t such a lonely thought.

“Halloween festival?” Noctis asks as he hands Prompto a game controller after a long day of work.

“Um, duh! They’re havin’ it a week early this year, and it’s gonna be on my birthday!” Prompto squeaks excitedly.

Gladio snorts from the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge while Ignis prepares a meal for the four of them. “Sounds like fun. Count me in,” he drawls, sitting on the armchair next to the couch. 

Prompto beams. “See! The big guy knows what’s up.”

“Well,  _ duh, _ we’re going. But I’m not going into any haunted houses,” Noctis insists. “My life is scary enough without that.”

‘You’re just too scared,” Prompto says with a laugh. “Fine, I can compromise on that. Maybe Gladio can come with me. He’ll protect me.”

Gladio laughs. “I gotta stick with the prince, but we’ll see. But you’re on your own once we get inside. I don’t hang out with babies.” He winks.

Prompto pouts. “I’m not a  _ baby,” _ he insists with a whine. “The  _ whole _ point is cozying up with peeps in a haunted house.  _ Everybody _ knows that.”

“I didn’t know that,” Noctis teases. “Why don’t you ask Specs, then?” His best friend smirks. “Bet you’d  _ love _ to get all cozy with him.”

_ Specs. _ Prompto immediately sneaks a peek over at Ignis at the mention of his name. He’s in his own little world, absentmindedly humming to himself as he sautees something in a pan. Prompto sighs wistfully as his gaze lingers on the tiny strands of hair that fall forward onto Ignis’s forehead after the long day, his glasses pushed forward on his nose just a little, the way his brow furrows adorably when he’s concentrating on cooking. 

It’s no secret Prompto has a big fat crush on his best friend’s royal advisor, but it’s not like he can help it. Ignis is  _ way _ too handsome and three times as charming. Prompto never stood a chance. It doesn’t help that the guy is just so hard to read -- the mystery is apparently alluring for Prompto (because apparently, he just can’t make things easy for himself in regards to his love life,  _ ever). _

“Specs?” Prompto clarifies, blurting the name he usually doesn’t call Ignis by.

Apparently, Prompto said it a bit too loud, as Ignis immediately looks up in surprise from the kitchen, pushing his glasses up his nose as his eyes fixate on Prompto.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks, seemingly confused.

Prompto feels the familiar rush of heat cropping up on his cheeks all the way to his ears, a pretty normal reaction whenever Ignis so much as  _ looks _ Prompto’s way. Still, this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Ignis to accompany them (if he wasn’t already doing so, of course). 

“Go get him, tiger,” Noctis teases, rolling his eyes and elbowing Prompto.

Prompto bounces up off the couch, not even bothering to answer Noctis.

“Hey! I meant after this game, you dick,” Noctis whines as the game announces their team’s defeat.

Prompto can hardly pay attention to Noctis, as he’s now bounding toward the kitchen. Ignis tilts his head curiously, regarding him with a slight smile on his face. Other than that, Prompto has no idea what the slightly older dude is thinking as Prompto leans on the kitchen counter, trying not to stare at the teasing lilt of Ignis’s lips for too long.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asks, stirring whatever smells so delicious in the skillet.

“No way, man. How… um, how are you?” Prompto attempts, feeling like a total loser.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, but otherwise doesn’t appear perturbed. “I’m fairly well. And yourself?”

Prompto smiles, unable to keep himself from doing so as he leans in, not too close to Ignis but close enough to memorize every line and freckle on Ignis’s handsome features. “I’m great. Well, kinda great. Sorta great.”

“Oh? I was under the impression you were more than that, considering your excitement for the Halloween festival on your birthday,” Ignis says.

Prompto chews on his lip, deciding to jump in with both feet first. He taps his foot on the tile floor of Noctis’s apartment anxiously, trying to read any sign on Ignis’s face that he can. As per usual, Prompto comes up blank -- he couldn’t read the dude even if he tried.

“About that… are you, uh… um…”

“Out with it, Prompto, lest you give yourself a headache.” Ignis smirks teasingly.

It’s a rare occasion where Ignis is playful, let alone playful with  _ Prompto _ , and Prompto finds himself thoroughly charmed, aching to bounce up and playfully place a kiss on those teasing lips. Prompto sighs, snapping from his gay reverie. “Righty! Sorry, heh,” he says awkwardly. “D’you like haunted houses, Igster?”

Ignis’s eyebrows raise, clearly not anticipating the question Prompto gives him. “Why do you ask?”

Prompto continues to gnaw a practical hole into his bottom lip, his eyes searching Ignis’s before ducking his head. “Well, there’s gonna be a haunted house this year at the festival. And Noct’s too scared to go with me, and I’m pretty sure Gladio is too.”

“Am not! I gotta babysit,” Gladio yells from the living room, having stolen Prompto’s game controller to play with Noctis.

Ignis chuckles, leaning into Prompto’s space so much that Prompto feels himself flushing at the proximity, noticing there’s different shades of green in Ignis’s eyes. 

“Between you and I,” Ignis teases in a low whisper, “he’s absolutely terrified.” With a wink, Ignis retreats from Prompto’s space as quickly as he’d leaned in, leaving Prompto with a weak and quickly fluttering heart.

Prompto throws his head back and laughs at the thought of someone like  _ Gladio _ being scared of people dressed in costumes for the sole purpose of jumping out and scaring people. “Oh, man. That’s great.” He smiles at Ignis. “So, super fancy Iggy isn’t afraid, huh?”

Ignis makes a contemplative noise as he starts plating up portions of his stir fry. “I suppose you’ll have to wait and see, hmm?”

Prompto perks up, an overexaggerated gasp leaving his mouth. “So, you’ll come with me?!”

Ignis smiles at Prompto’s enthusiasm. “Well, I could  _ hardly _ miss your birthday -- if you’ll have me, of course.”

Prompto can’t help it; he feels such an overwhelming amount of fondness for Ignis, he rushes over and wraps his arms around Ignis, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the best. How else was I supposed to go through a haunted house alone? The horror!”

“You’d certainly perish, clearly,” Ignis teases, but there’s something serious underneath his tone that Prompto can’t quite put his finger on -- he hopes his impromptu hug didn’t bother Ignis at all.

Before Prompto can worry about it for very long, Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto in return, patting his back gently. Prompto can’t help but smile against him before pulling away, not wanting to overstay his welcome after experiencing a rare display of affection from Ignis.

“Duh! You know what’s up, man,” Prompto says with a laugh. “It’s a date.” He can’t help but smile.

If Ignis is bothered by the term Prompto chose, it doesn’t really show on his face -- not that Ignis  _ would _ be rude enough to display that on his face. A gentle laugh bubbles its way out of Ignis’s mouth, an expected noise from the more stoic man. He says nothing else, however, and a flutter of nervous butterflies fills Prompto’s core.

Sure, Prompto’s not dumb enough to consider this an  _ actual _ date. Ignis wouldn’t date Prompto if he was the last person on Eos, probably, but one-on-one time is good. It’s  _ great. _ Prompto can work with that --  _ especially _ on his birthday,  _ especially  _ nuzzled up cheek-to-cheek in a haunted house with the world’s most handsome dude. Nothing could  _ totally _ go wrong there.

\-----

The Halloween Festival has a strict no-mask costume policy, of course, but Prompto couldn’t be happier to wear his bright yellow chocobo kigurumi, complete without a mask. (A chocobo face on one’s head doesn’t count, right?)

Sure, Prompto might look like a total idiot, but he also looks adorable, admittedly enough, as Ignis pulls up to his place to pick him up with Noctis and Gladio in the backseat.

“You look like a dork,” Noctis informs him fondly as soon as Prompto slides into the passenger’s seat next to Ignis.

“Thanks!” Prompto says proudly. “Like you look any better. What the hell are you supposed to be? A cat?”

“Duh. I’ve got ears,” Noctis says, reaching out to tug on the black pair of cat ears resting on his head. The headband blends in with Noctis’s black hair, so it almost looks like Noctis  _ actually _ has cat ears. “Better than a dorky chocobo.”

Ignis chuckles. “I think you look rather adorable.”

Prompto finally turns his head and fixates on Ignis, realizing he’s got a pair of fake fangs in his mouth, and a splash of fake blood on his shirt. His hair is slicked back instead of his usual spiky hair, and Prompto finds himself practically drooling over it.

“Oh, man! Are you a vampire?!” Prompto says dumbly. “You look amazing.”

Ignis laughs, showing off his fake canines. They’re no cheap pair of plastic fangs from any Halloween store, either; they almost look custom fit, movie realistic. The sight of fangs -- fake or not -- peeking past Ignis’s pretty lips makes the car feel a little too warm. Prompto tugs on the collar of his chocobo kigu, suddenly sweltering.

“I certainly am. I do hope my costume is up to par for the birthday boy. I hadn’t much time to put something together,” Ignis teases.

A snort from Gladio fills Prompto’s ears from the backseat. “Yeah, like you didn’t spend  _ weeks _ trying to find those custom fangs to impress blondie.”

Prompto swallows, heart thudding at Gladio’s tease. Of course, Gladio’s just being a little shit, but just the  _ thought _ of Ignis doing  _ anything _ to impress little old Prompto is almost too much for him to handle. He  _ has  _ droned on and on about vampires on occasion, though. Last birthday, Prompto forced them all to watch his favorite cheesy vampire film. He wonders if Ignis remembered.

Ignis frowns, glaring at Gladio in the rearview mirror. “Hush, Gladio,” he hisses, all but confirming it.

Prompto grins. Ignis  _ totally _ remembered. He turns at the mention of Gladio, looking at his costume next. Gladio’s apparently taken the liberty of shredding a flannel shirt into pieces to make his werewolf costume look more realistic, complete with wolf-like makeup and emphasis on his sideburns. He even painted his nose black to resemble more wolf-like features.

Prompto can’t help but laugh at Gladio’s attention to detail. “How the hell did you know how to do werewolf makeup?”

“Lucistube,” Gladio says defensively. “Also, I  _ do _ have a little sister, dude.”

“Yeah, man, you  _ totally _ spent like an hour in front of the mirror,” Noctis teases him.

“Hey, lookin’ good takes effort. Well, for most people. Not me,” Gladio says with a grin. “You love it.”

Noctis flushes, looking petulant with his stupid cat ears. “Shut up.”

Prompto snorts. “Aren’t cats and dogs supposed to hate each other?”

“You’d be surprised,” Ignis says with a smirk, pulling into the parking lot outside of the festival.

Prompto can’t stop staring at Ignis and those damn fake fangs as soon as they all pile out of the car. He wonders what it’d be like to  _ kiss _ Ignis with those fake teeth in, which is certainly not a thought Prompto should be having about his friend, but he can’t exactly help it. Vampires are just  _ way _ too hot, and Ignis makes  _ such _ a good one.

“You look so good, Iggy,” Prompto blurts, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ignis, unfortunately, seems to hear it, as his eyes lock with Prompto’s, the tiniest hint of pink coloring Ignis’s cheeks. Prompto can’t believe Ignis is so easily embarrassed, but he almost doesn’t regret being so cheesy over him  _ now. _

“My thanks,” Ignis says softly. “As I said before, you’re positively adorable, as always. I quite like your tail.”

Prompto can’t help but giggle, spinning around to show off the chocobo tail attached to the bottom of his chocobo kigu. “Thanks.”

Gladio laughs from next to him. “Yeah, now you got two chocobo’s asses on you, one on your butt and one on your head.” Gladio yanks the hood of Prompto’s kigu down to ruffle his blonde hair underneath.

Prompto ducks out of the way, but not in enough time. “Hey!” Prompto whines, trying to chase after Gladio and failing. “You can’t do that on my birthday.”

“Just did,” Gladio says with a smirk.

“It does kinda look like a chocobo’s ass,” Noctis points out.

“Now, now. Behave, gentlemen,” Ignis says teasingly. He reaches out, pulling Prompto’s hood back over his head, displaying the chocobo on the top of his head again. “There. No harm done.”

Prompto probably shouldn’t be flushing, given the fact that Ignis didn’t even touch him  _ directly, _ but he can’t exactly help it. “Thanks, Iggy.” Apparently, those are the only words he can say to the advisor, completely dumbstruck by his stupid crush. 

“My pleasure. Seeing as it’s your birthday, how about you choose what we do first?” Ignis suggests with a smile. “There’s quite a lot to do here this year, apart from your haunted house desires.”

“I told you guys I’m not goin’ in there,” Noctis warns.

“I will accompany Prompto, don’t fret,” Ignis says with a smile.

Excitement floods through Prompto as they walk through a pumpkin patch to get to the entrance of the festival. He can see the haunted house toward the back of the festival grounds, a popular place for most of the guests here. He almost wants to save it for last, treasure his precious time alone with Ignis as much as he can.

As if fate would intervene, Prompto spots a bench set up with a ton of blank pumpkins and pumpkin-carving and pumpkin-painting supplies. He gasps. “Ooh! Wanna do pumpkins?!”

Ignis locks eyes with Prompto, nodding. “I think that’s a grand idea.”

“Sure, but my pumpkin’s gonna be better,” Noctis teases, elbowing Prompto playfully as he drags him over to the pumpkins.

“No way, Iggy’s is gonna be the best,” Gladio insists. “He’s a fuckin’ beast at that shit.”

“Wha? I had no idea you were a secret pumpkin expert, Iggy,” Prompto says with a soft gasp as he sits at the bench in front of one of the pumpkins.

“Now, I’m not much,” Ignis says. “It’s hardly a competition, regardless.”

Ignis sits across from Prompto, and Noctis sits next to Prompto with Gladio opposite them as well. It’s a bit funny, seeing the four of them -- a chocobo, a black cat, a werewolf,  _ and _ a vampire -- decorating pumpkins. Still, they’re hardly the funniest-dressed people there; Prompto spied a cactuar heading for apple bobbing, and a cup noodle costume sitting outside the haunted hayride, which made Prompto laugh.

Prompto paints a traditional black Jack-O-Lantern face onto his tiny pumpkin, the canvas not big enough for much else. Still, he adds all sorts of intricate designs and colors, not wanting it to look  _ too _ lazy.

Prompto peers over and sees Noctis attempting to carve a fish into his pumpkin, which, admittedly, makes Prompto laugh out loud.

“What?!” Noctis says defensively. “Fish are easy.”

Gladio starts to laugh from across the bench. “Is that what you say to all the fellas?” he teases. Noctis throws some paint across the bench at Gladio, which Gladio dodges easily. In his lean, Gladio looks over at Ignis’s pumpkin and rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re carving  _ that. _ That’s ridiculous. How the hell do you carve such a tiny little pumpkin?”

Ignis lifts his head from his work, holding the tiny carver in his fingers delicately, his fake fangs tucked adorably between his bottom lip in concentration. He looks over at Gladio boredly. “Might I remind you that I use sharp objects near daily, Gladio?” Ignis teases, looking over at Gladio’s pumpkin with amusement. “Is that a skeleton?”

“Duh. Skeletons are cool,” Gladio points out.

“It’s missing several fingers,” Ignis says with a soft chuckle.

Gladio returns his attention back to his pumpkin, making a contemplative noise. “Huh. So it is. Never said it was an accurate skeleton.”

Prompto beams, unable to take his eyes off of Ignis’s determined face as he’s returned to carving his pumpkin. Prompto barely works on his own in favor of watching Ignis, adorable how much Ignis is into this. 

“What’s your pumpkin look like, Iggy?” Prompto can’t help but ask, as curious as ever.

Ignis looks up from underneath his glasses, his eyes locking right with Prompto’s. He wears a sheepish yet knowing smile once their gazes meet. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, Prompto. It’s classified, as it’s a birthday gift.”

Affection swirls through Prompto, even more curious than before. “Iggy! That’s so cute.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Of  _ course _ it’s for him, what a dweeb.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause Specs hasn’t carved you one yet,” Noctis teases. “There! I think I’m done with mine.”

Prompto looks over at Noctis’s pumpkin, now a complete fish carved onto it. Prompto can’t help but giggle. “Cute. Lemme get a pic.”

Prompto takes a picture of both his and Noctis’s finished pumpkins, and by the time he’s done with that, Gladio spins his around for them to look at. It appears to be a very crude drawing of what was once a skeleton.

Prompto bursts into laughter. “Did you just draw more fingers in the wrong spots on this skeleton?” he asks, shaking his head.

“Hey. This is a labor of love,” Gladio says. “Plus, he could’ve been a zombie before he got all bony.”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Noctis asks with a snort.

“Zombies. They’re all, like, fucked up, right? Different body parts in different places?” Gladio asks with a frown.

“Are you thinkin’ of Frankenstein or somethin’?” Prompto asks, throwing his head back with laughter as he takes about ten pictures of Gladio’s silly pumpkin.

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Whatever, who cares? Let’s see what  _ you _ got then, birthday boy, since you’re such an art critic.”

“Prompto’s is lovely,” Ignis says from right next to Prompto, causing him to jump. “Traditional, yet still creative in other ways. I love the intricate design.”

Prompto puts a hand over his heart. “Holy shit, dude, warn a guy. I didn’t even hear you come over here.”

Ignis smirks. “My apologies. I simply wished to give you your first gift.” With that, he holds out the pumpkin he carved for Prompto to take.

Prompto can’t help but smile sheepishly, reaching out to take the pumpkin, their fingers brushing softly. Prompto spins the pumpkin around to see what Ignis has carved, and gasps. Ignis carved a tiny chocobo into the pumpkin, almost expertly.

“Holy shit, Igster!” Prompto squeaks. “This is so fucking cute.”

Ignis chuckles. “Happy birthday.”

“How did you do this? I didn’t know you had a creative side,” Prompto says.

“I dabble from time to time,” Ignis says. 

Noctis peeks over Prompto’s shoulder. “Holy shit. Every fuckin’ year with this guy and his amazing pumpkins. Specs, you’re not allowed to compete next year.”

“I wasn’t aware this was a competition,” Ignis points out.

Prompto glares at Noctis. “He carved me a pumpkin for my birthday, he should be able to every year.”

Noctis laughs. “I’m joking. It’s cute.”

“Cute?!” Prompto squeaks. “I got a chocobo pumpkin,  _ hand-carved  _ by Iggy?! It’s  _ perfect _ .”

“I’m flattered you regard it so highly,” Ignis says softly. “What would you care to do next, Prompto?”

Prompto bites his lip. He knows that he should probably save the haunted house for last, but it’s just  _ so _ tempting to choose it now. After all, Ignis made him his own pumpkin with his absolute  _ favorite _ animal on it. How could he  _ not _ want to snuggle up close to Ignis after that?

“You wanna… go through the haunted house with me?” Prompto asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasingly seductive manner.

Ignis looks as though he’s resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but there’s a gentle smile on his face. “How could I possibly resist such a tempting offer?” 

“I’ll be outside,” Noctis groans. “C’mon, Gladio, let’s go win some carnival prizes.”

“Take our pumpkins to the car while you’re at it?” Ignis suggests. “I wouldn’t want to lose these precious commodities.”

Prompto frowns as he reluctantly gives up the pumpkin Ignis carved for him. “Take good care of her!” 

Gladio snorts. “It’s a she now, is it?” He laughs. “Don’t get  _ too _ scared in there, blondie. I’d hate to leave early ‘cause you peed your pants.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, attempting to elbow Gladio playfully. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I’m not afraid.”

“Gentlemen,” Ignis chastises fondly. “Shall we, Prompto?”

“Don’t die in there,” Noctis teases.

Prompto can’t help but laugh at that, excitedly gripping Ignis’s arm and practically jogging toward the other end of the festival where the haunted house is. Prompto swears he hears a gentle laugh from Ignis at Prompto’s enthusiasm, but at this point, it could be just Prompto’s ridiculously wishful thinking. 

The haunted house is only a single story, but it makes up for it with plenty of space on that first floor, decorations and eerie music coming from the inside. The sound effects of screams and groaning over the music is a  _ little _ over the top, but that’s pretty much what Prompto loves the most.

“You ready, Igster?” Prompto asks with a smile, heart pounding with adrenaline already.

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he teases.

As they head inside, Prompto feels the urge already to reach out and grip Ignis’s hand. They head down a hallway, mostly dark with a fog machine making matters worse. 

“Can’t bloody see in here,” Ignis mutters. “Stay close, won’t you? I’d hate to lose you in this chaos.”

Prompto can’t help but flush. “You got it, Igg-- holy shit!” 

Someone covered in fake blood practically bursts out of the wall, the area darkened enough so that neither of them could see. Ignis barely startles, but Prompto practically jumps out of his skin, heart pounding in his chest. He reaches out instinctively to grip Ignis’s hand, clenching his fingers tightly around Ignis’s gloves as they run around the corner to escape whoever jumped out at them.

Ignis lets out a laugh, adjusting his hand to accommodate Prompto better. “Are you alright?” he asks, still laughing a little.

Prompto laughs nervously. “Yeah, I just didn’t think they’d pop out so soon. Sorry I, uh, freaked out a li’l there.” He tries to offer Ignis space, not wanting him to think that they  _ have _ to hold hands.

“Nonsense. We  _ are _ getting cozy, aren’t we?” Ignis teases, voice low and near Prompto’s ear.

Goosebumps crop up on Prompto for an entirely different reason than the haunted house now. Prompto swallows, squeezing Ignis’s hand tightly as they turn another corner. “Um, duh! I can’t survive this place without you, Iggy.”

Ignis lets out another fond laugh before someone jumps out of another darkened corner with what sounds like a fake chainsaw. Prompto lets out a scream, while Ignis even jumps. 

“Bloody hell,” Ignis mutters, shaking his head fondly.

Prompto giggles as they race away from the perpetrator. “Holy shit! Gets me every time.”

Before Ignis can respond, someone dressed as a possessed little girl starts running toward them. Prompto yelps, leaning in to grip Ignis’s shirt. They run away from her, Prompto screaming and laughing against Ignis’s chest at the same time as they make their way through the maze of the haunted house.

No one chases them for a moment, and they stop to breathe. Ignis wraps his arm around Prompto, laughing a little breathlessly as Prompto holds on tightly.

“Still with me?” Ignis teases.

Prompto nods. “Uh huh. Sorry, am I too close?”

“Keep as close as you’d like,” Ignis whispers.

Another person dressed as a zombie this time bursts out of one of the locked doors. Ignis lets out another curse word as he instinctively pulls Prompto away from whoever it is. Despite it being fake, Prompto’s a little flattered that Ignis’s protective instinct covers Prompto, as well.

“Aww, you saved me,” Prompto teases as they round another corner, heart still thudding for multiple reasons.

“Apologies, bad habits,” Ignis says sheepishly. “I’m not very accustomed to this sort of hobby.”

“Is it too much?” Prompto asks. “We can leave, for sure!”

“Nonsense. We’re here now,” Ignis says softly. “I’m enjoying myself with you.”

Prompto bites his lip, holding onto Ignis a little tighter. “Me, too.”

They enter another part of the house where various fake heads and other grotesque displays hang from the ceiling. They’re so busy navigating through the props, Prompto’s so scared someone else will try to scare them. He clings to Ignis so tightly, he’s pretty sure his shirt will have ripped by now.

“Severed heads? That’s preposterous,” Ignis notes. “The smell in here  _ alone  _ from them would be enough to--”

Someone dressed like a mad scientist, holding a bunch of fake knives covered in blood, pops out of a trapdoor, screaming at both of them. Ignis jumps right along with Prompto, and they end up having to run past all of the horrors to get away from them.

“Oh, Gods,” Prompto says with a laugh. “Which way do we go?!”

There’s two paths before them, telling them to choose which way to go. They stop in their tracks, and Prompto holds onto Ignis tightly, looking up at him. Ignis’s lips are pressed into a thin line before he looks down slightly to meet Prompto’s eyes.

“Do you trust me, Prompto?” Ignis asks, his tone fond and teasing.

Before Prompto can muster a reply, at least three haunted house workers show up to chase them off. Prompto doesn’t even have time to see what they’re dressed as, but he knows at least one of them is slathered in fake blood.

“Iggy!” Prompto screams, laughing a little as they start to run. 

Ignis guides them toward the path on the left, and Prompto’s not about to argue, desperate to escape their pursuers. They round a corner much too fast, and Prompto’s chocobo kigu snags on one of the props. It yanks Prompto back, tearing him away from Ignis’s grip for a moment.

“Shit,” Prompto whispers.

Prompto half-expects Ignis to not notice and keep running, but instead he turns, surprise on his face. Ignis reaches out, releasing Prompto’s clothes from the snag. Instead of letting Prompto come to him, Ignis bends down, snatching Prompto up in his arms as he carries him away from their pursuers who now have gotten dangerously close.

Prompto squeaks in surprise, laughing even harder as he locks his legs around Ignis’s waist. Surprisingly enough, Ignis can run just as fast with Prompto attached to him like some sort of frightened koala. Prompto looks over Ignis’s shoulder to see the people still chasing them, still really close. Prompto buries his face in Ignis’s shoulder, holding onto him tightly, his heart racing for an entirely different reason than the haunted house.

The cool breeze of the October day caresses Prompto’s skin, and it’s only then that Prompto notices that they’ve stopped.

Ignis chuckles as his hand slides up Prompto’s spine. “We’re safe now, Prompto.”

Prompto lifts his head from Ignis’s shoulder, leaning back to look at Ignis’s face. It’s flushed, whether from exertion or at Prompto’s embarrassing antics, Prompto will never know. He does look so pretty though, especially with his vampire fangs peeking out past his lips.

“Oops. Sorry,” Prompto says. “You saved me back there.” He smiles.

“Well, I could hardly leave you behind,” Ignis says plainly, as if this were obvious. “You needn’t apologize.”

Prompto can’t stop staring down at Ignis now that he’s in his arms. He feels kind of like he’s in one of those cheesy movies, and all he’d have to do is lean in and kiss Ignis’s handsome face. Unfortunately, however, he  _ isn’t  _ in one of those movies. With a sigh, he slides down Ignis’s body until his feet touch solid ground.

“Did I break your rock-solid resolve yet?” Prompto asks with a laugh. “Man, that was kinda fun, though.”

Ignis smiles. “I’m afraid it would take a lot more than that, but I did have my moments.” He reaches out suddenly, fingers brushing Prompto’s hair out of his face. “Did you tear your costume?”

Prompto tries to shake off the way his heart races at the tender gesture from Ignis.  _ He’s just being kind,  _ Prompto tries to remind himself. He distracts himself by looking down at where his chocobo kigu snagged on the haunted house, spinning around to see if it affected his costume any.

“Nope! I think we’re good.” Prompto beams. “Thought I was gonna have to leave my chocobo behind.” He dramatically pretends to wipe sweat from his brow in relief.

Ignis chuckles. “Nonsense, I’d never allow it. I’d sacrifice myself first,” he teases.

Prompto laughs, elbowing Ignis. “Aww, that’s so cute. But… I’d never allow that, either.” He smirks. “Now that you’ve endured my torture…” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Wanna go get something to eat?”

Ignis relaxes. “Now, that sounds wonderful.” He holds his arm out for Prompto to take, and it’s not as if Prompto is going to turn down  _ that _ offer, linking his arm eagerly with Ignis’s.

They find Noctis and Gladio immediately outside of the exit to the haunted house. They both look like they’re expecting something far different from what they see when they look at Prompto and Ignis.

“Holy shit, you made it,” Noctis says.

Prompto frowns. “Did you really expect us not to? What did you think was gonna happen in there?”

“Perhaps he thought it was a real haunted house?” Ignis teases. 

“I did not,” Noctis whines. “Bet you guys got all friendly in there.”

“Iggy carried me out.” Prompto snorts.

“He what?” Gladio asks, starting to laugh.

“My kigu got snagged on a thingie, and… he rescued me,” Prompto says proudly, like Ignis had rescued him from sudden death instead of just a fake haunted house. “He’s  _ so  _ brave, huh, Igster?” He elbows Ignis playfully.

“Now, now. It was nothing.”

“You guys are nerds,” Noctis says. “Where are you guys going?”

“We thought we’d get a bite to eat,” Ignis says. “As a reward for our hard-fought victory, of course.”

“There’s cider tasting over there,” Gladio points out. “I kinda wanna get in on that.”

“Oh! I love cider!” Prompto squeaks, tugging on Ignis’s arm still locked with his own. “Let’s go.”

“Thank the Astrals I don’t gotta deal with haunted houses anymore,” Noctis drawls as they make their way over to the cider tasting booth.

The booth has several different kinds of cider, all with different flavors -- some with alcohol, some without -- and Prompto finds himself unsure which kind he should try first. He chews on his lip.

“Should we get different kinds?” Gladio asks.

Prompto perks up. “Yeah! Let’s all get different kinds and see which ones we like.”

Prompto ends up selecting a spiced cider, hoping that the flavor clash will be good to him. They sit down outside the booth, Prompto reluctantly letting go of Ignis’s arm in favor of holding his cider.

Noctis frowns. “This one’s gross,” he says, pushing away his sample.

“Lemme try it,” Gladio insists, taking Noctis’s cup. He pushes his own toward Noctis. “Try that one.”

Noctis takes a reluctant sip before a pleasantly surprised expression appears on his face. “Okay, this is better.”

Prompto can admit that the flavor clash of his own isn’t as good as he thought it would be, but it’s not  _ horrible _ , to say the least. Still, Gladio and Noctis’s exchange causes Prompto to peer over at Ignis’s cup, wondering just how  _ his _ tastes.

“Prompto?” Ignis prompts, as if reading his mind. “How is your cider?”

Prompto shrugs. “Figured it’d be a little sweeter and less bitter.” He sighs.

“Mine is very sweet,” Ignis murmurs. “Cinnamon, in fact. Would you care to try mine?”

Prompto’s heart gallops in his chest. He’s  _ so _ glad Ignis seemed to read his mind for this -- maybe the exchange inspired him, too. Prompto nods so fast he almost cracks his neck. “Yeah! I’d love to, cinnamon is so good.” He bites his lip, uncertain for a moment. “D’you… d’you wanna try mine? I dunno if you like bitter.”

“I do enjoy coffee,” Ignis teases. “I would be honored.”

Prompto has no idea why they’re being such nerds about this, like they’re offering wedding vows instead of a cup of cider, but he’s so glad that they are. They exchange cups, fingers brushing (intentionally, on Prompto’s end), lighting a gentle fire along Prompto’s skin, a warm and calming contrast against the cool October air. Prompto makes the mistake of looking into Ignis’s eyes as he brings Ignis’s cider to his lips, and he doesn’t really expect for Ignis to look so fond over a cider taste.

Ignis really is so handsome, it’s a little unfair.

Prompto makes an undignified sound as soon as Ignis’s cider hits his tongue. The cinnamon provides the sweetest compliment to the apple flavor of the cider, and it’s the perfect flavor. “Oh, man,” Prompto nearly moans. “This is  _ so _ much better.”

Ignis smiles behind the cup of Prompto’s cider, looking a bit comical (and adorable) with his fake fangs poking out past his lips. “I love yours, as well.”

“Jeez, you two. This ain’t a rom com,” Gladio teases.

Prompto feels his cheeks betray the heat of his blush. “What?! You guys traded, too.”

Noctis laughs. “Yeah, without practically marrying each other, though.”

“Now, now, a bit dramatic, aren’t we?” Ignis asks, though there’s a smirk on his face that sets Prompto’s heart into overdrive. “Do you enjoy caramel apples, Prompto?”

Prompto ends up staring dumbly at Ignis’s face for far too long before answering. “I love caramel apples. Man, I haven’t had one of those in so long.”

“Would you care to share one with me?” Ignis offers, his smirk growing fond.

Prompto doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve so much attention from Ignis like this (other than maybe the fact that it’s his birthday), but he’s not exactly complaining. An involuntary smile spreads on Prompto’s face, loving the tease to Ignis’s tone.

“I’d love to, Iggy.” 

“Excuse me for a moment, then?” Ignis says, getting up and walking over to buy a caramel apple from one of the booths.

“Dude, he’s totally makin’ a move,” Gladio teases. “Sharing a caramel apple? That’s practically asking to bang in Iggy talk.”

Prompto shoots a death glare in Gladio’s direction. “Holy shit. No way, man. I think he’s just bein’ nice ‘cause it’s my birthday.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “He made you a pumpkin, then he went in a haunted house for you -- he hates haunted houses, dude. Now he’s offering you cider and caramel apples?”

Prompto feels his heart thud nervously -- and hopefully -- in his chest. “It’s--it’s just my birthday!”

Gladio barks out a laugh. “The kid’s in total denial. C’mon, let’s go bob for apples while Prompto has his date.”

Noctis smirks. “Good luck with Specs.”

Prompto freezes. “Hey, wait! This isn’t a--”

Both Gladio and Noctis run off before Prompto can protest. Butterflies flutter through him at the thought of being alone with Ignis yet again, but the cider helps calm him -- at least a little bit.

“This isn’t a what?” Ignis asks, apparently having returned.

Prompto’s attention diverts to Ignis, suddenly standing in front of him with a single caramel apple on a stick. Ignis is no longer wearing his fangs, and so Prompto assumes he must have removed them before buying the apple.

“Oh, um, nothin’. Gladio and Noct went to go bob for apples, I guess,” Prompto says nervously, hoping that’s a good enough response for Ignis -- it’s not like he can go out and admit this is a date, after all.

Ignis seems satisfied. “I see. I hope you don’t mind spending time with me today,” he says as he sits across from Prompto.

Prompto wishes he could smack the flush off of his cheeks. “No, it’s perfect. Thanks for bein’ all, uh, nice to me on my birthday.” He smiles.

Ignis chuckles. “I suppose that’s a convenient excuse, but you should always be cared for, of course.” He holds out the apple to Prompto with that same smirk on his face from before that causes Prompto’s heart to leap out of his chest.

Prompto really should just take the apple out of Ignis’s hands entirely, but he’s nothing if not incorrigible -- also, it’s his birthday, so he  _ totally _ deserves this. Prompto reaches out, covering his hand over Ignis’s to grip the stick better before leaning in and taking a bite of the apple, sweet and crisp flavors combining into one. Prompto makes the mistake of locking eyes with Ignis as soon as he does this, and a gentle look of surprise colors Ignis’s features before he can reign it in.

Prompto prays he hasn’t crossed a line here.

“Wow, this is really good,” Prompto mumbles with his mouth full, moving his hand off of Ignis’s once he’s done with the bite. He swallows. “Sorry, were you, uh… just offering it to me, like, to take, or-- was that okay?”

Ignis smiles, softer this time, his eyes appraising Prompto with a doting expression. “Admittedly, I intended for you to take it from me.”

“Oh Gods, I’m sorry, I totally made that  _ so _ awk--”

“Ah, ah, you didn’t allow me to finish,” Ignis says, bringing the apple toward his own mouth. “You made it far better, so I thank you.”

Prompto’s heart goes from pounding to almost stopping in his chest in one fell swoop. There’s  _ no _ way that wasn’t a flirtation, was it? Prompto doesn’t know  _ too _ much about flirting (flirting  _ well _ , at least), but there’s not really many ways to interpret that. A thousand responses crop up in Prompto’s goblin brain, but he gets distracted watching Ignis take a bite of the caramel apple.

_ They’ve shared more than one food item today, _ Prompto can’t help but think.  _ It’s totally like an indirect kiss. _

“Uh, happy to help,” Prompto whispers, unable to take his eyes off of Ignis.

Ignis doesn’t respond until he’s finished his bite, offering the apple to Prompto again. “This is rather delicious. Perhaps I could create a recipe of my own…” he murmurs, lost in thought.

Prompto has to bite his lip again to keep himself from grinning at how adorable Ignis is. “It’d be even better if  _ you _ made it,” he blurts. He’s totally pushing it, but he can’t seem to care. “Have you ever made caramel apples before, Iggy?”

With that, Prompto leans in and takes a bite the same way as before, their fingers entwined together and all. This time, when Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, there’s a tiny pink tinge to Ignis’s cheeks.

Prompto wants to kiss him so badly.

“I… cannot say that I have,” Ignis says, sounding lost in thought. “You’re far too kind, Prompto.”

“Just the truth, Iggy!” Prompto says, mouth full again. It’s almost difficult to remove his hand from Ignis’s this time. “Weird seein’ you without your cute little fangs.”

Ignis’s smile is so subtle yet fond. Prompto would give anything to have that smile directed at him on days  _ other _ than his birthday. “Your patience shall be rewarded,” he responds, voice lower than normal -- enough to set Prompto on the very best kind of edge.

They fall into a comfortable silence, mostly just gazing back and forth and laughing with each other at people’s ridiculous costumes. Gladio and Noctis are just in the background, laughing with each other as well at Noctis’s apparent horrible skills at bobbing for apples.

It’s all pretty perfect, if Prompto’s honest; he only wishes that he could have Ignis like this for  _ real, _ all the time. His crush on the man isn’t getting any better -- in fact, the kindness he’s shown Prompto today has only made it worse.

Ignis extends the last bite of the apple to Prompto. “Care to do the honors?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No way, you paid for it.”

Ignis smirks. “You are the birthday boy, need I remind you? I’m afraid I insist.”

Prompto sighs fondly, rolling his eyes as he leans in to take the last bite of apple on the stick. He plucks the stick out of Ignis’s fingers with his teeth, but keeps their fingers laced even though they have nothing in common to hold onto anymore -- no reason to keep their fingers locked.

Prompto almost expects Ignis to withdraw his hand, but he doesn’t; in fact, Ignis squeezes Prompto’s hand, letting their hands rest on the table between them. Prompto’s heart might not last the night.

“Aww, look at you guys, holdin’ hands,” Gladio teases as soon as he returns with Noctis. Their clothes are significantly wetter after bobbing for apples.

Prompto flushes, ducking his head as he yanks his hand out of Ignis’s. He’s the master of self-sabotage, apparently, and when he peeks at Ignis, Prompto swears Ignis looks offended. Of course Prompto would manage to offend Ignis on one of the only times he gets alone with the guy.

“Your penchant for accurate commentary is stellar as always, Gladio,” Ignis says, his tone just a bit tense underneath all the playfulness.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Gladio says, ruffling Prompto’s hair.

“We should go on the hayride,” Noctis suggests. “Don’t worry, you guys can sit next to each other.”

Prompto doesn’t know why Noctis and Gladio are hinting and pressing things with Ignis so much. Prompto’s in way over his head already, and he doesn’t even know how to bring something like that up with Ignis, let alone make a move.

Prompto looks up and over at Noctis, hoping that he looks as happy as he’s trying to. “That sounds awesome!”

Ignis’s eyes stare a hole into the side of Prompto’s face until he looks over, connecting their eyes. “Are you certain that’s what you’d like to do, Prompto?” Ignis asks, apparently misinterpreting Prompto’s nerves.

Prompto puts on his best (nervous) smile that he can muster. “Hells yeah! Let’s do it, man.”

Prompto doesn’t want to look too eager, but he doesn’t want to give off the impression that he doesn’t want to be around Ignis, either. Prompto settles for walking in between all of them, trailing far enough behind to stay near Ignis, but not enough to walk directly next to him. He supposes that’s an even compromise. 

By the time Prompto finds a place to sit on the hayride, he notices that Ignis has put the fangs back on his teeth, looking more like his usual vampire self again. Their eyes catch, and Prompto ducks his head as he blushes.

“May I sit near you?” Ignis asks, tone polite yet fond.

Prompto can’t take his eyes off of him. “For sure, Iggy.” He hopes he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

Noctis sits on the other side of Prompto, with Gladio next to Noctis. As soon as the hayride starts to move, Prompto feels Ignis lean in.

“I do hope I wasn’t too forward earlier. I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable,” Ignis whispers softly.

Prompto looks over at Ignis, totally confused. “Wha--? I was the one that held your hand, dude.” He laughs. “I’m never uncomfy around you. I just… didn’t wanna make  _ you _ uncomfy.”

Ignis smiles softly, realization settling nicely on his handsome features. “Ah. I’m afraid you could never make me uncomfortable. I’ve had a wonderful time with you today. I’m honored you wished to spend so much time with me on your special day.”

The hayride goes over a bump as it enters a pumpkin patch, complete with some ominous sound effects coming from the field. Prompto grins, reaching out instinctively to grab Ignis’s hand.

“Oops! Sorry, I--” Prompto starts, moving to withdraw his hand.

Ignis tightens his grip, lacing his fingers with Prompto. “You needn’t apologize.” There’s a half a beat of silence. “I enjoy holding your hand very much.”

Prompto’s heart hammers in his chest, unable to focus on the spooky aspect of the haunted hayride. “You do?” he whispers. “I’ve--I’ve had a good time with you too, Iggy. I, um… well, this is sorta lame, but… uh…”

“Yes?” Ignis asks, leaning in slightly.

Prompto laughs, trying to shake off his nerves. He squeezes Ignis’s hand, swallowing his pride. “I really was hoping we could spend time together today. We don’t do enough of that, dude.”

Ignis searches Prompto’s face, his gaze holding Prompto’s hostage. “I quite agree,” Ignis asks. “I thought I could wait to ask you this, but--”

More spooky noises come from the field, interrupting Ignis’s words. Noctis elbows Prompto, trying to get him to pay attention. Prompto squeezes Ignis’s hand, letting him know that he hasn’t forgotten. 

During a lull in the hayride, Prompto looks over at Ignis and gestures for Ignis to come closer to whisper it to him as to not disturb the others.

Ignis leans in, and Prompto probably should’ve prepared for how nice the warmth of Ignis’s breath feels against his skin. He squirms a little, trying desperately not to lean into Ignis even further.

“I… I was rather hoping I could take you out to dinner sometime,” Ignis whispers, his tone low and more nervous than Prompto’s ever heard it.

Prompto’s eyes widen, affection and hope flooding his chest. Ignis wouldn’t joke around about this kind of thing, would he? He looks over at Ignis, a smile spreading on his face when they’re interrupted by costumed people popping out of a makeshift graveyard on the trail. Their attention is distracted for a few minutes, Noctis throwing hay in the performers’ direction to keep them far away from the hayride, much to Prompto’s amusement.

It only escalates from then on, not giving Prompto the appropriate time to respond to Ignis. It isn’t as if he can yell a ‘yes’ to Ignis over the sounds of groaning zombie noises. Prompto’s eyes lock with Ignis, trying to sympathize without saying anything at all. Ignis laughs, but it’s a bit nervous, as Prompto has yet to answer him.

The hayride stops for a moment, making another show out of something. Prompto doesn’t want another second to go by without telling Ignis how he feels, and how much he’d love to take Ignis to dinner any day of the week.

Prompto leans in, sliding his free hand onto Ignis’s shoulder before pressing his lips to Ignis’s. Prompto can feel the surprise on Ignis’s face against his mouth before Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto in return, kissing him back just as enthusiastically. 

It’s a bit of a sloppy first kiss, if Prompto’s honest, but he wouldn’t change it for the world, laughing into each other’s mouths as more chaos ensues on the hayride. Ignis holds him so tightly, though, Prompto can hardly care about the fact that their mouths aren’t exactly slotted together perfectly, or that the environment isn’t really conducive to a romantic atmosphere. It’s perfect  _ just _ the way it is.

“Oh my Gods, seriously? You guys couldn’t even wait ‘til the ride was over?” Noctis says teasingly, carefree laughter tumbling from his lips.

“Hey, you owe me 20, your highness,” Gladio says, and even though Prompto isn’t looking at him, he can hear that smirk in his voice.

Prompto peels his lips from Ignis but doesn’t disentangle himself just yet. He turns, though, to glare at the both of them. “Did you guys have a bet going?!”

“Um, duh, why do you think we’ve been on your guys’s ass all night?” Gladio says, snorting.

“I should have known. I’m glad to have provided entertainment for you,” Ignis mutters bitterly.

“Eh, you’re fine, you finally got to kiss Prom, so you’re good,” Noctis says, elbowing Prompto playfully.

Prompto’s head nearly does a 180 to look back over at Ignis again, who is now blushing an adorable pink. “You wanted to kiss me?”

Ignis smiles sheepishly. “I’ve not wanted anything more, I’m afraid. I thought perhaps I could work up the courage to ask you to spend your birthday evening with me--”

Prompto cuts him off with another kiss -- a bit more practiced this time, but still perfect nonetheless. He couldn’t have asked for a better birthday than this.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy thanks for reading! the rest of my prompts are a bit spookier, so i hope you enjoy those too if u stick around LOL  
my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
